


From the Sock Drawer

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A sock drawer is filled with many different socks, all different, some old, some new. Some are single, some are paired. A collection of unrelated drabbles on the many cannon ships of the Harry Potter world. Pair Two: James Potter & Lily Evans





	1. smile for me, loveall i ever wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

smile for me, love—all i ever wanted was you.

…from the sock drawer

tom riddle, sr. x merope gaunt

\--

          The mother-of-pearl potion bubbled and brewed in the old cauldron. The steam rose in spiral columns off the surface, letting off the sweet scent of wild roses, fresh air, and the expensive cologne that dear Tom always wore. He was her everything, her life, her world… He was so beautiful with his dark locks and brown eyes. And tall, so tall, unlike her in many ways. She’d never been pretty like him; her hair had always fallen limply against her pale face. Her eyes had never glowed like his, never laughed with the some sort of careless abandon.

            Tom was everything she wasn’t; that’s why she loved him—he completed her and gave her the love that she had never known before. And he simply _adored_ her. He always held her hand, kissed her softly, and he’d wrap his arms around and whisper ‘I love you’ into her ear. For the first time in eighteen years, Merope was blissfully happy. She was Mrs. Tom Riddle, and she owed it all to this glorious, bubbling potion. She wouldn’t need it for much longer, she told herself; it was obvious that he loved her on his own now.

She moved her hand down to her rounded stomach and smiled as she felt the baby kick. She loved Tom and Tom loved her, this child was evidence of their love for each other. One day soon, the three of them would be the picture of perfection, the family she had never had. She gave the potion one last stir as Tom put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “ _You are my everything_ ,” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath played against her lifeless hair, “ _I love you, darling._ ”He pressed his lips to her neck and she felt herself melt into him. Maybe the potion wasn’t even necessary…

\--

Author's note: This is the first of what will (hopefully) be many drabbles on different characters. Read and review, I absolutely love your opinions. Some of the couples will have several drabbles... just because I adore L/J, etc. fics.

**Coming up soon: Lily and James**


	2. i'd miss you more than the evening sky

i’d miss you more than the evening sky

…from the sock drawer

james potter x lily evans

\--

He’s dead. The words resound in the silence of my mind, my eyes are closed and all I see is him. Like a movie projector playing the different scenes to make up a whole, beautiful movie, I kept seeing details of his life that were insignificant to so many people until they saw the whole picture. I let the sight of his jet-black hair that stuck up in different directions, never remaining flat overwhelm me. It was pathetic how beautiful such a mess was to me, how I had memorized the exact hue of his hair...in the sun, the rain, the moonlight… I thought next of his laugh, how it filled the room with joy and how he would wrinkle his nose before he laughed. I laughed with my memory of him, smiling far too big.

All I could see was him, the quarks that made up a man I had never fully appreciated until now… until it was too late. I wanted to hold onto the memories I had of him forever. But they started floating away, getting less clear, evaporating until I could just hear an echo of his laughter. I try to catch the memories of him in my hands, but they just keep slipping through my grasp, I am helpless. He’s dead. dead. dead. dead. I’d never see him smile again or laugh again. My heart is breaking inside my chest. I can feel the tides of pain rising up around me, dragging me in deeper, drowning me. And once again, I’m crushed, I’m broken, I’m desperate, I am hopeless. I could never live in a world where he did not exist. “ _I love you…I’ll miss you more than anything…”_ I whispered as I slipped back into consciousness…

I couldn’t catch a breath; pain grasped my heart, tears fell onto my pillow. I took an unsteady breath and exhaled. My eyes fluttered open against my pillow as reality took a hold of me. It had all been a dream, one horrible nightmare that threatened to kill me with pain. I remembered flashes of the dream, the only thing clear was the thought of never seeing him again and how my heart still ached even after waking up.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. There was an urgency that I could not quench, if I didn’t do anything now, I never would. I stumbled out of bed and across the few steps that separated his room from mine. I ignored the bit of pain in my hand from pounding on the door of his room—it was nothing compared to my nightmare. I felt my heart race at the sight of the disoriented and surprised head boy that stood in the door way I threw my arms around him, and clung to him like he was a life ring keeping me afloat. He looked curiously at me, but I hardly noticed, he was alive and he was holding onto me.

_“I love you,”_ I murmured into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me as he whispered, _“I have always loved you.”_

I had never felt more alive.

\--

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for this second pair... School and work have been making getting any free time less frequent than ever before. I'd actually had this in my notebook for a while, but I'm not sure if I really like it all. Anyways, I hope to write some more (probably when I'm bored during Spanish class). Please read and review.


End file.
